I Spy a Gallagher Girl
by mango22
Summary: Gallager Girl 4. The CofC is out for Camme...but why? Where does Zach come into this? There are new secrets down the road, and suprises along the way. Is the Zach Cammie knows and loves just a cover? Who can Cammie trust!
1. Chapter 1: Get Her

"Get her," The man with the mask pointed straight at me as the other pulled out a gun and directed it towards her. He pulled the trigger and I tried to move, but time seemed to speed up. Zach jumped and took the bullet and fell to the ground.

"You?" The man with the gun said to Zach.

I woke up and looked around. It was only 3:00, and she already had a nightmare. Usually, dreams like this are supposed to give her an epiphany, but this time it just showed her things she already knew. 1.) The killers were after her. 2.) Zach had "sources", which were unknown

What I didn't know was why the CofC were after her and what Zach had to do with anything.

I rolled back and stared at the wall running these things through her head. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Wake up! Pop quiz. Out front in twenty. Wear normal clothes, but be someone you're not," Mr. Solomon banged on the door and went to the next. I really hated pop quizzes sometimes. Especially if they were at 7:30 on a night she got no sleep. And what was that supposed to mean anyways? Be someone you're not…

"Macey…I guess I'm gonna need to use your clothes. Oh, and your makeup, hair curler, and pumps," I said. Well, this will be interesting.

We both walked down, and Bex really did look like someone she wasn't. She was wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Perfect pavement artist gear. I, on the otherMacey Campaign Cover". I had on a black baby-tee, white shorts, globs of makeup, and probably 4 inch heels.

"Very good. Now the mission today is to do something you probably would never do. Sometimes your missions have to take you outside of your comfort zone. I don't care what you do, just don't be….reckless." Mr. Solomon said and led them to the van towards Roseville.


	2. Chapter 2: To Lie or Not to Lie

Hey everyone! Thank you so much to review. I've been writing this every where I've been going, and I've probably made 3 different drafts. So I hope you like it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Sorry for the POV confusion in the last chapter. I changed the POV after I wrote everything and It was late so I missed some spots.

* * *

She started to walk towards Josh, when someone pulled her into a small alley. He was wearing a mask and had the same ring on. I'm wearing a blonde wig, and a different nose, so how did they recognize me? I quickly kicked him and got out of his grasp. I ran down the sidewalk back to Solomon, when I ran into this boy.

"Sorry!" I said and tried to turn around, but he kept talking.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" He said, looking genuinely concerned. She thought about her mission, and decided to keep talking.

"Yeah, Fine…I'm sam. Do I know you?" I said, pretending to recognize him.

"I'm Landon. I don't think I know you…" Landon said. But then someone that I didn't expect came up behind him. But then again, he's always around me these days.

"Hey, man. Who's this?" Zach said and smiled. A knowing smile.

"I'm Sam," I gritted through my teeth and glared at Zach, my eyes demanding explanation, "Sorry, Landon. Let's take a walk, Zach." I said and grabbed him to the side.

"Ow, Gallagher Girl," He said and brushed off his arm. The same joking Zach…

"Are you stalking me again Zach?" I said putting my hand o my hip and raised my eyebrows.

"Look. You aren't safe. You know that. I'm just looking out for you," He said. Like that was a good enough explanation. Well, IT WASN'T! I think he was telling the truth, though. But I hated him for being such a good liar.

"Well, you weren't there when I was pulled into that alley. And who the heck is Landon?" I said.

"Solomon's guy. You were supposed to bring him back. He's like the new well…me," Zach said, flashed a smile, and unexpectedly ran off and disappeared. Why did he always have to do that?

Landon was still standing there and I was getting impatient. Not to mention Zach STILL hasn't kissed me yet! (Well, you know. Since that last time. But that was last year, so it doesn't count). I turned back to Landon, and pulled him with me.

"C'mon. I still want to get an A," I said. I mean it IS something I wouldn't usually do.

"How do you know Zach?" I said while speed walking back to Mr. Solomon and the van.

"Mr. Solomon. He said my mission was to trail you, but you caught me. Well, I didn't expect you to turn around out of the alley, " He said…rambling.

"What do you mean? You knew someone would attack me?" I said.

"Zach said someone was here," Landon said and guilt ran through his eyes.

We got back to Mr. Solomon and I was pretty mad.

"Zach, new guy, and an attacker? What exactly was the point of this mission?" I said to Mr. Solomon.

"Zach? I never talked to him…or an attacker. Cam, the only person I made tail you was Landon," Mr. Solomon said, and I knew he was telling the truth. Why did Zach lie to me?


	3. Chapter 3: And the Mystery Begins

Thanks for reviewing! I would usually wait awhile before posting again, but I couldn't help it. I have up until chapter 4 already! AH I LOVE THIS STORY!

* * *

PROS AND CONS OF HAVING A HOT SPY BOYFRIEND:

Pro: He's a spy and can save your life. Not to mention he's already done this.

Con: He's a spy and practices lying and detecting lies. But then again, it works both ways.

Pro: He's charming

Con: He's too charming; it's way too hard to stay mad at him.

I'll continue this list later.

Anyways, let's see the focus questions for the day

-Was the attacker from CofC? (Well, obviously, but why did they give up and let me get away so easily?)

-Why didn't Zach help me then?

-WHY DID HE LIE?!

When I got home, I went through all the rest of the classes with my mind in a daze. I kept going over these things. Zach hadn't been the serious Zach like last time he was "protecting" me. He'd been the playful Zach, but there was something he was hiding. And I could tell.

I went into the Grand Hall and sat down next to Macey. Just then, sirens went off. The lights were flashing on and off. This wasn't just a code red. This was code black. Someone was threatening the school. But was that what they were really after? Or were they after me.

I couldn't think, but I knew I couldn't leave the mansion. I also knew going with everyone else wouldn't be safe. I ran up the hall to the secret place behind the wall of her mom's office. I squeezed into the cob-webbed filled space. The place I used to be able to slide in and out of. I could barely see the room, just through a crack in the small space. The door opened and a man in a black suit came in. He was defiantly one of the people who broke into Gallagher Academy grounds. He started talking in Farsi. I couldn't really hear every distinct word, but a few words popped out. And these words made everything change. The one-sided conversation she was hearing right now was probably the answers to most of her questions. She heard her dad's name. Of course, by itself, it doesn't mean much. It's that he said Cameron Morgan along with that. Also the words: Kidnap, Kill, Alive, Dead. Which to me, is not a very good sign. I held my breath as he looked around. He scaled the bookcase with his fingers, and picked up a small statue. On my mom's desk, a small part turned around. It flipped, and on it was just a picture of me and my dad. The man cursed in Italian and left the room. Well, technically he climbed out the window. The sirens blared for another two minutes, then stopped. The iron walls that covered every wall raised, and my mom came into view. She saw the picture, picked it up, and dropped down to her knees. She held the frame to her chest and sobbed. I looked down at my feet as a tear rolled off of my face.

Things I know: They were after me. Having something to do with my dad.

Things I don't know: What my mom knew about this whole situation. What Zach knew.

What I should do next.

Now what? I finally left though the small crack in the wall, and returned to my room. I crept inside and sat by the window, wondering; What should I do now?


	4. Chapter 4: Boy meets Girl

Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I'm just putting out a Chapter every day, because I can. And because I have them…I've been writing this story non-stop, because I can't wait till I get to the end. I don't exactly know…but I have an idea. So keep reading! Keep reviewing!

* * *

"Cammie! Wakey wakey! Have you forgotten?" Bex said, jumping up and down on my bed.

"I don't think she was there when they announced it. Guess who's coming today!" Liz said.

"AHH! CAMMIE THEY'RE COMING!" Bex said, clearly not recognizing that I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Ugh! Who? What? Slow down!" I moaned.

"The Blackthorne boys are coming today for…well I'm not sure," Liz said and bit her nails. We got ready fast. And I mean REAL fast. We were downstairs in the Grand Hall within five minutes. My mom stood up and everyone went silent.

"Change of plans, Juniors," My mom said, waiting for the "aww's" and the moans that echoed through the room to finish, "Instead of the Blackthorne boys coming here again. You will both be going to London. The details will be given after breakfast. All Juniors are to report to Sublevel 1 for further instruction." My mom finished and squeals emerged right away. Everyone rushed through eating breakfast and ran to the elevator. Unfortunately, these things can only carry about seven people, and 20 girls needed to go down.

"Why do you think we're going to London?" Tina Walters asked. The Gossip Queen of Spies.

Macey rolled her eyes and pushed the elevator button again. Everyone else finally piled into the elevator, and descended to Sublevel 1.

"Is this a real mission or just a test again?" Macey asked.

"That's exactly what it is," Mr. Solomon said from behind the crowd of impatient girls. Everyone finally got down, and after the whispers were hushed, Mr. Solomon began.

"As you know, we'll be going to London for a very REAL surveillance mission. The Blackthorne boys' help will be needed as well. Not only does your grade depend on this, but the future lives of many people do too. What you need to know is that in London is an underground group that is endangering the Gallagher Academy. We need to find the three W's. Where in London, why, and who's behind all of this. Your cover is merely teenage girls on spring break. You will go into groups of four. In London you know these four girls only. Then once you arrive, you will find a group of four other boys you will be assigned to know. You only know these 7 other people, and nobody else. You will be scattered around London, and you will, of course, be careful not to blow your cover. Begin packing. We leave tomorrow at 6 AM," Mr. Solomon said and left right away. As everyone gathered in their groups, my mind knew pretty much knew who was behind all of this. The Circle of Cavern is alive and out to get the Gallagher Academy. Their primary target: Cameron Morgan.


	5. Chapter 5: Taken

**Yeah..I don't own anything. Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I've been lazy and busy! Anyways…enjoy! Read and pleeease review. You don't know how happy it makes me. It like makes my day. **

I looked around on the plane, taking in details. My attacker(s) could very well be on this plane…

Maybe I was getting a little paranoid. The Blackthorne boys were on this plane too. But Zach was nowhere to be seen. Even after he lied to me, I still felt myself feeling sad he wasn't here looking over my shoulder. Zach was always there. Was it him protecting me? Or him being a two faced mole?

"Hey. Zach wanted me to give you this," Landon said. He was standing in the aisle, holding a small white envelope. I looked up and noticed he was shaking. Not only was that weird, but it named me anxious and nervous.

"Thanks," I said to Landon and carefully opened the ltter.

**-C**

**Sorry can't go w you duty calls ill catch up w you later good luck stay safe ill be with you soon.**

**-Z**

You could tell it was written in rush because he didn't bother using punctuation. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. He was always coming and leaving. Everytime he left, leaving more questions behind. My phone buzzed and gave me a list of Blackthorne boys.

**Jonas, Grant, and Landon. Zach is on hiatus and will arrive on further notice. **

Great. We landed, and me, Bex, Liz, and Macey stepped off the plane and walked into the airport. We were staying for a week. A long, long week. We got all of our bags and got into a taxi for the Ritz in London. We got the long end of the draw.

"What should we do first?" Liz said and jumped onto the hotel bed.

"We research. I'm positive Mr. Solomon was talking about the Circle of Carvern. And if they're sure that they're here in London, then there must be something out there about them," I said.

"The Ancient Library. It's only about a mile from here. If there's a document about anyone underground in London it'll be there. We'll need clearance though," Bex said. Thank God we have someone who's lived in London for her whole life.

"We have clearance remember? We're Juniors, meaning Level 11 clearance," Macey said.

"No, but we can't. We're normal teenagers. Which means no CIA clearance," I said, " We'll just have to sneak past the security wall."

Jonas, Grant, Liz, Macey, Bex, and I walked into the library and split up. The section was in the back behind the two long locked doors. I walk up and try the handle. Unlocked? That wasn't expected… I open the door and signal everyone to come. But things couldn't be this easy, because of course, someone got here first. I pull out a flashlight and the place was trashed. Burned books, papers scattered. On the far wall one paper was taped onto the wall. Obviously wanted to be found. I ran up and started reading the old parchment. At the top it said Circle of Cavern in fancy cursive letters. The writing below it was tiny and smudged, illegible. But what I could read was that it was a treaty between the Gallaghers and them. At the bottom, the CofC's signature remained blank while the Gallagher's was filled. Talk about holding grudges. Just then a ninja looking man came out behind one of the bookcases. Not this again… Six against one, this guy had no chance. Bex came up to him first and did some offence moves that turned into defense moves, but he ignored her and charged towards Jonas. He grabbed Jonas and a rope pulled him out of the top of the building. We were set up.

"Come on. Let's go," I said running out of the library. By then the helicopter was long gone. Along with Jonas. My phone rang and it was Anna Fetterman. It said the following:

We have reason to believe the Circle of Cavern is in your area at the coordinates 31:72. I look to see our coordinates and they were 30:71. Okay, so we already knew THAT. They were getting closer and closer to breaking through the Gallagher Girl Academy, and it was all my fault. We'll have to fight back, and they can't hide anymore.


	6. Chapter 6: This is the End

Ok…I'm sorry. I just read the fourth book and if you read it, it was the best book out of the four and honestly…I can't even finish this FanFiction now…I don't want to like steal Ally Carter's storyline and if I keep writing, I'll probably end up doing that because I can't think of anything better. So for the few people that actually liked this story, I'm sorry! I'll write another fanfic of what would happen after the fourth book….? But yeah. I guess this ends here, thanks for reviewing, subscribing, favorite-ing (no idea how to spell that). I guess I can tell you what I planned on the rest of the stuff happening in this Fanfic.

-Zach was with the Circle of Cavan. But he was essentially a "triple agent" I guess…He originally was trained with Blackthorne then was recruited with CofC and then worked against him. But the plot wasn't quite as tangled as in Only the Good Spy Young.

-Cammie would get captured on purpose to find her dad. But then, they just killed her dad in front of her. Joe Solomon gets her out.

And that's all I had really…


End file.
